Rock N Love
by Zangetsu13
Summary: 20 years have passed since that accident. Naruto is on depression.
1. A New Dawn

Rock N Love

It was raining. Naruto was thinking. It`s been 20 years since Sakura died. Naruto is 40 years old now. Today, Naruto and the band had a gig. They were doing an Iron Maiden tribute.

''C`mon, Naruto!''- Said Kiba

''Kiba!''

''What are you thinking about?''

''Today… is the year number 20. She died on that mission remember?''

''How can I forget it?''

''Everybody has.''- Said Neji

''Neji, what are you doing here?''- Asked Kiba

''The gig, remember?''- Said Neji

''Oh, yeah.''- Said an embarrassed Kiba

''Sakura wasn`t the only one killed on that mission, you killed Sasuke too, didn`t you, Naruto?''- Said Gaara

The band is this: Naruto (singer); Kiba (drummer); Neji (guitarist); Gaara (bassist).

''Yeah. I had to kill him. If I hadn`t then Death Wish hadn`t existed.''- Said Naruto

''Anyway, let`s go inside the coliseum, the people are crazy.''- Said Kiba

''Yeah.''- Said Naruto

Naruto was dressed as an English soldier as the others were dressed normal.

Suddenly the lights on the arena went off, everybody went nuts, and suddenly The Trooper is heard.

'' You'll take my life but I'll take yours too  
You'll fire you musket but I'll run you through  
So when you're waiting for the next attack  
You'd better stand there's no turning back

The bugle sounds as the charge begins  
But on this battlefield no one wins  
The smell of acrid smoke and horses breath  
As you plunge into a certain death'''

Suddenly Naruto stops singing because he saw a girl on the first row that looked exactly like Sakura. Then he realized and continued with the singing.

'' The horse he sweats with fear we break to run  
The mighty roar of the Russian guns  
And as we race towards the human wall  
The screams of pain as my comrades fall

We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground  
And the Russians fire another round  
We get so near yet so far away  
We won't live to fight another day

We get so close near enough to fight  
When a Russian gets me in his sights  
He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow  
A burst of rounds take my horse below

And as I lay there gazing at the sky  
My body's numb and my throat is dry  
And as I lay forgotten and alone  
Without a tear I draw my parting groan''

The concert finish. Naruto ordered the security to get the girl he saw. The girl arrives.

''Oh my god I can`t believe I`m here!''- She yelled

''Hi.''- Said Naruto

''Hi. My name is Yoko Haruno-''

Naruto didn`t heard anything else. When she said Haruno all he could think about was on Sakura. _I think I`m in love, _Naruto thought.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Leave reviews!**


	2. Months Later

Chapter 2: ''Months later''

A few months have passed since the day Naruto met Yoko Haruno. They are husbands now. They are eating on a restaurant in Konoha.

''So you used to know my sister?''- Asked Yoko

''Yeah. She was my...''-Said Naruto

''Girlfriend?''

''Yeah.''

''How did she died?''

''She... she stepped on a landmine that Sasuke Uchiha setted on the ground.''- Said Naruto as he broke down.

______________________________________________________________________________

Konoha Coliseum

''White man came across the sea

He brought us pain and misery

He killed our tribes, he killed our creed

He took our game for his own need

We fought him hard we fought him well

Out on the plains we gave him hell

But many came too much for Cree

Oh will we ever be set free?

Riding through dustclouds and barren wastes

Galloping hard on the plains

Chasing the redskins back to their holes

Fighting them at their own game

Murder for freedom a stab in the back

Women and children the cowards attack

Run to the hills,

run for your lives.

Run to the hills,

run for your lives.

Soldier blue on the barren wastes

Hunting and killing their game

Raping the women and wasting the men

The only good Indians are tame

Selling them whiskey and taking their gold

Enslaving the young and destroying the old

Run to the hills,

run for your lives.

Run to the hills,

run for your lives.

(Electric guitar solo)

Yeeeeeeeeeeeah oooooooooohhh

Run to the hills,

run for your lives.

Run to the hills,

run for your lives.

Run to the hills,

run for your lives.

Run to the hills,

run for yooour liiiiiiives.''

______________________________________________________________________________

Backstage

''This was a great concert, did you saw Kakashi there on the front row, Naruto?''- Asked Kiba

''Kakashi`s a fan of Iron Maiden?''- Asked Naruto with white eyes

''Apparently''- Said Kiba

''Well I`m going home.''- Said Gaara

''How do he manage to be Kazekage and Bassist too?''- Asked Neji

''I don`t know, but it must be really exhausting.''- Said Naruto-''Well I`m going home too. Yoko must be waiting for me.''

''See ya.''- Said Kiba

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto`s home

''I`m home, Yoko!''- Said Naruto

Suddenly the lights go off and Naruto saw that there was a candle on the kitchen. Suddenly Yoko appears with a lingerie.

''What the...!''- Yelled Naruto

To Be Continued...

**A/N:Hope you like it. Leave reviews.**


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3: ''The Next Day''

Naruto yawned. It was 8:03 in the morning. He was on the basement of Kiba`s house. They were going to practice.

''Hey, say Naruto, did you stayed up all night?''- Asked Kiba

''Kind of.''- Responded Naruto

''Huh.''- Said Kiba-'' Anyway, where the hell is Gaara?''- Said Kiba as the basement door opened and a wasted Gaara came in.

''What the fuck happened to you?''- Asked Naruto

''A... sand....storm.''- Said Gaara

''Oh.''- Said Naruto-''Anyway let`s start practicing.''

''I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone

All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity

Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea

All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind

Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky

It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy

Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind''

When they finished the song Naruto`s eyes had tears and his face was wet. He couldn`t stop thinking about Sakura even now that he was with her sister. Naruto looked at the clock, it was 8:07 AM. The same time when she stood up on that landmine that day. When she was blown to pieces. Naruto couldn`t take that image out of his head. He went to the basement door.

''Where are you going?''- Asked Neji

''I`m going home.''

''Hey! Everyone of us have passed for some hard times. I lost my family, Gaara lost Temari and Neji lost his cousin Hinata.

''Yeah, but nobody is closer to you than your girlfriend!''- Said Naruto

Suddenly Kiba puched Naruto. Naruto fell to the flloor as Gaara and Neji went to stop Kiba. Naruto stood up, then he was going to puch Kiba`s face but Neji stopped him.

''What the hell`s wrong with you?! Huh?!''- Asked Kiba

''Not much. Just that I lost my girlfriend!''- Yelled Naruto

''20 years ago!''- Responded Kiba, yelling as well

Then Naruto walked to the door. He opened it. Then went out and kicked the door, closing it with a bang.

''He`ll get over it.''- Said Neji

­­­______________________________________________________________________________

A bar in Konoha

It was 7:36 PM. Naruto was drinking a glass of sake. He was drunk. He couldn`t stop thinking about Sakura and now he was worried about Death Wish too.

''Other one.''- Said Naruto to the bartender

''You`ve drink too much, go home.''- Said the bartender

Then Naruto stood up, paid the bill, and went home.

______________________________________________________________________________

On the road.

Naruto was walking home. Suddenly he encountered Kakashi.

''What`s wrong Naruto?- Asked Kakashi

''Nothing.''- Answered Naruto

''You smell to alcohol and you`ve been depressed as I`ve been told.''

''Is just... that accident of 20 years ago.''

''The accident of Sakura?''

''Yes.''

''Well, you gotta get over it. You see... I lost my two of my friends too and I lost my father not to mention my Sensei, who is your father.''

''Well, yeah but that doesn`t compare to Sakura.''

''In a way it does.''

Then they realized that they were in front of Naruto`s house.

''Think about it, Naruto.''- Said Kakashi

Naruto entered his house and Yoko was crying.

''What`s wrong?''- Asked Naruto

''It`s my mother.... she.....passed away.''-Answred Yoko

**A/N: Hope you like it. Leave reviews, please!**


End file.
